All For You
by paintedbynumbers
Summary: He had given up everything. Everything he had ever owned, felt, lived for, achieved. Yet now she was stepping backwards from him, shaking her beautiful head, her tearstreaked eyes staring at him as if he were some kind of monster.Slight AU twist planned.
1. Death of the real Anakin

Anakin stood still in the control room. Around him, the scattered bodies of Nute Gunray and the rest of the separatist leaders lay still and quiet. The breeze billowed under his cape and ripples of brown mixed in with the fiery red hues of the outside environment. His eyes were glazed over, dark and reclusive, glints of yellow maliciously gazing into nothingness.

A sudden beeping snapped Anakin out of his reverie. Looking down, the silhouette of a large spaceship made its way across the digital green and orange lines mapping out Mustafar. It was large and solidly built, the shape looked much like it came from….

Coruscant.

Anakin pocketed his lightsaber and turned quickly through the open doorway, his cape sweeping behind him. He turned back to look at the bodies on the floor once more, and then took off his cape and chucked it behind him. It fell softly onto the ground in ripples of cotton.

There was a large groan as the Coruscant spaceship landed on the rocky terrain of Mustafar. Lava burst out in ribbons of red from the magma below. The door opened and a woman in grey ran down the slope.

Anakin jumped down from his ledge and opened his arms out to greet her. At last he would be free of the burden and guilt that had been gnawing away at my mind lately. Yes the jedi were traitors, but they had been dealt with. Now he had everything he wanted, the power, the strength, the rule- for Padme, all for Padme…

Anakin was overcome with the familiar scent of his wife, the gentle tickling of her hair, the warmth of her body. It had been like that fateful moment in Naboo on the balcony overlooking the sea...their first kiss. At last he would have the chance to repay her back for all the things she'd done to his life, he had no doubt he thoroughly earned it, but when remembering it had all been because of the one woman in his arms this moment he realized it was all worth it. Down to the very last youngling lying still on the floors of the Jedi Temple.

As his hands ran through the soft, silky brown hair Anakin felt the swollen belly of his wife press up against his stomach.

_And one more person to share my achievements…._he thought.

At last Padme broke off, trembling a little. Her hands caressed his face frantically, as if afraid to let him go.

"Oh, Anakin," she stammered. "I am so relieved you're alright. When I heard the talk back home…they said…th-they said…"

"Said what, Padme?" Anakin whispered gently. His hands slowly trailed down to her belly, which he slowly stroked lovingly.

"There was talk you'd turned to the dark side! That you raided the temple—that they'd found the sith lord; that you'd joined him, that you'd killed _younglings!_," Padme gabbled.

Taking the frantic Padme into his arms his eyes narrowed. _Jedi scum. I should've known better. Traitors, all of them! _He'd deal with them later. But for now he would have to show Padme the truth.

"What are you doing here? What are they talking about? What's happening to everyone? It's like I can't trust anyone about anything anymore! Ani…Ani I'm scared!" Padme continued, looking like she would break down any minute.

"I'm here on the chancellor's orders. He felt it was time to wipe out the unnecessary…beings that pollute our galaxy with their treacherous and manipulative ways." Anakin said, with a hint of pride.

"So you _haven't _joined the dark side or any of the other nonsense that's going around in Coruscant. Oh Ani, I knew you wouldn't, you just got me so worried-"

Anakin could not keep it in any longer. It was an alien he wasn't and didn't know, yet essentially _was _him in every sense. The feeling washed over him and something inside him just _changed_. The more he saw Padme's brown eyes gaze into his own with the pride and love he had always longed to receive, the more he was convinced he had done the right thing.

"Padme," he said with glee. "The chancellor has shown me the true meaning of power. I am now the most powerful Jedi ever. I am invincible-powerful-indestructible. With my newfound powers we can have all that we want!"

Padme froze. "Anakin…"

"Don't you understand?" Anakin exclaimed, his excitement and anticipation steadily rising. "With my newfound powers I can easily defeat the enemies I need, get the things we want, control every being that comes into our power! We would be in total control, no one can stop us doing what _we _want to do! Together, my darling, we can RULE THE GALAXY!"

Anakin felt the hands he held in his palms turn cold. He saw Padme's body freeze, and slowly retreat. He only saw her shaking her beautiful head, an expression of utter confusion and shock imprinted on it. All he did was see, see what was directly in front of him, the physical movements of his wife. All he could do was see, look, watch. All sense of feeling, understanding and considering was no longer imprinted in the Jedi's mind. The only thing he could understand was that the woman in front of him, the one who had brought him to this, the one who had caused this all, the woman whom without he wouldn't even have _known _of this achievable power-was shaking her head, retreating back from him in fear as if he were some kind of monster.

It was then that the small part of Anakin Skywalker that remained inside his body evaporated, dead as the bodies of the murdered separatists lying in the control room not far away.


	2. For the baby

**Authors note: **It's been a while since I watched ROTS, so the details I can't remember I kinda made up…soz!

"You're a good person Ani, don't do this!" Padme was saying.

Anakin was paying her no attention. He saw her lips move, and heard a drone in the background as she begged him to do this, do that, come back to the light, that he was a good person. He stared into the fiery pits, watching bubbles of lava slowly expand, then burst. He uttered no words.

"…Anakin, you're breaking my heart!" Padme sobbed, gasping for breath as tears streamed down her face, clogging her throat and choking her.

Anakin still paid her no attention. He continued staring at the lava bubbles bursting, and reforming, bursting and reforming. The fire reflected in his eyes almost seemed to be popping out of them, the flames dancing wildly against a clash of blue.

Padme's voice was getting more and more frantic, its pitch rising up and down like the lava flying out beside them. Barely any of her words were audible now, huge gasps and wailing sobs doing the talking. But Anakin just stood there, not moving a single muscle, not saying a single word. Padme grew more nervous. She wasn't even sure if he was taking in a word he was saying, but she decided to give it one more try.

"Anakin," she said, her voice trembling. "For the baby. Please, Ani I beg you. If not for ourselves or Obi-Wan, then at least for our child."

Anakin's head raised up ever so slightly. It was almost impossible to notice but Padme always noticed everything. Although he didn't move so much as an eyebrow, she knew he'd heard; that she'd struck the right spot. She fidgeted nervously with the wooden necklace around her neck. Anakin had given it to her when she had been merely 14, back on Tatooine. She wondered if he still remembered. She could never forget.

Anakin's mind was a whirl of fog and mist. He heard his own voice, a few years previously. _I can't breathe._ He heard himself say. _I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar._ The words echoed around in his brain, a gentle lullaby. Now he heard Padme say the words that had stabbed his heart a million times that night, over and over again. _We'd be living a lie. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin, could you do that?_ His instinctive answer had been yes, of course. For her he would do anything. He glanced a look sideways, and saw Padme fiddling with the wooden necklace he had given her upon their first encounter back on Tatooine when he had been merely 9 years old. He wondered if she remembered. He could never forget.

Anakin raised his head and tried to speak. He saw Padme's eyes sparkle hopefully, a glimmer of hope concealed inside. He saw her soft lips tremble, her fingers fiddling more and more as he caught her glance. She was waiting for her to speak, but Anakin couldn't find the words. He tried. He wanted to rush over to her, tell her everything would be alright, gently stroke her hair, hold her close, feel the warmth of her body, like back on Naboo. All their worries seemed so far away then. She remembered her beautiful smile, her joyful laugh. He hadn't heard them in a long time. Perhaps he could change that all now. All he'd have to do is go back to her. There was no need to admit to what he had done, and why. It would take just one sentence for everything to return to normal.

_A jedi shall not know anger, or hatred, or love. _The words of Master Windu echoed in his mind. He would be expelled from the Jedi order. But it wouldn't matter. Chosen One or not, it was the woman in front of him that mattered the most. Forget the Council, forget the jedi, forget Obi-Wan.

But then the words of Sidious rang out like a doomed church bell. _I have the power to save the one you love. Only through me can you save her. _If he were to return now, Padme would die. And the baby would be due any day now. He could imagine it. Padme's hand, clutching his tightly. Her shrieks of pain, cries for Anakin to hold her. Sweat dripping down her forehead, and then…

He swallowed. He opened his mouth to try and say it, just to let everything out, and run to her and hug her, hug her so tight like he'd never let go, afraid to lose her again.

He couldn't. If he went back now, he would lose her. Then he would be stuck in nothingness, expelled from the council and glory, no longer wanted by the dark side. He would walk this galaxy alone, estranged from everyone, glancing down at his robot hand remembering the dark times. His own baby would hate him for letting its mother die. He couldn't. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he slowly drew into the reality that he would have to face. But if he could save her…

Padme glanced up. "Anakin?" she whispered gently. Her voice was so soothing he could barely keep it in anymore. His whole body was trembling from the effort of trying to choose his words carefully. Fresh tears streaked down his face, trailing down his cheeks and remaining as small transparent dots on his chin before slowly plopping down onto the rocky terrain, where it fizzed from contact with the heat. He bit his lip, hard, to stop himself from screaming. No, he had to save her. As she said herself, in her own words. For the baby.

"I'm sick of hearing about Obi-Wan," he finally forced himself to say, amid choking sobs. He turned his face away but could sense Padme's crestfallen expression. He could see it in his mind as clear as the real version going on behind him. He could sense her helplessness, her fear, her utter resignation. He curled his hand into a tight fist, shaking it violently. His nails were clawing into his skin, little grooves imprinted on the palm. It was a sacrifice he would have to make to keep her alive. He could not describe the feeling of knowing that, till the day she died, she and the baby would both live alone, living on the knowledge of what really happened to Anakin. The hurt he suffered from going through this was already more agonizing than any kind of pain he'd felt before, but the stab in his heart he felt when he realized nobody would know the whole truth till it was late, was indescribable.

He remembered at the Tuskan Raiders' camp how he had held his mother as she died. He had been too late to save her. This time, he was too late to save himself. He turned around, gulping slowly. He felt as if he were being slowly strangled to death by an invisible force. Slowly, but surely, the life and happiness out of him was being sucked out.

He turned to face Padme, his eyes shimmering with tears.


	3. A hatred unknown

**Authors note: **I've kinda been having writer's block for the past couple of days, especially today. Im really bored though and need something to do, so excuse me if this isn't as good as before. Please R&R still though!

"I can't." Anakin said blankly. "I'm sorry."

He had so much more to say, but couldn't find the words. He remembered Yoda's words before back in Coruscant, about learning to let the ones he loved go, as early as possible to lessen the pain. Once again he had disobeyed the master jedi for Padme and once again it had caused him more trouble than he could imagine. Now that he tried to follow the words…he found it was impossible. He knew it was impossible. His mind was telling him so, slashing at his heart with every tear that dropped down his cheek.

"I don't know you anymore," Padme finally resigned. Her face suddenly seemed to have aged 50 years within the last few moments. "Why, Ani, why?"

"For you, Padme. All for you." Anakin was still silently sobbing, but a small part of him for some reason was beginning to form a resentment for his wife. _Why didn't she understand? _He thought furiously. _Why didn't ANYONE understand?_

"But at what cost Anakin? Don't do this! Is this really the Jedi way?" Padme whispered. For a minute a ghost of a smile flickered across her lips. The correct 'Jedi way' had always been one of Anakin's favourite excuses when he had made a mistake and wanted to find something to blame. Surely he would recognize it, remember the good times and come back to the light? How could he have loved so much but left so quickly? Didn't she mean anything to him? He had been _everything _for her.

At the mention of the word 'Jedi', Anakin's sorrow suddenly was replaced with a new emotion, equally as strong. It had the same number of letters and syllables but a completely different meaning. Hatred.

"The Jedi turned against me!" Anakin suddenly roared, spinning around. "Don't you turn against me!" he pointed his mechanical arm at a trembling Padme.

"I love you Anakin." Padme whispered in a terrified, hushed voice. Her eyes, wide in fear were leaking fresh tears and her eyelashes quivered rapidly. Her whole body was trembling as she stood rooted to the spot, staring in horror at the sight of her Ani in front of her. But Ani was dead, no more, replaced by the sinister Vader. Perhaps if she repeated his name enough times he would remember, somehow remember…

Fury surged through every vein in Anakin's body, drowning his fears, thoughts, conscious. He was simply filled with a hatred so powerful, one even he didn't know he owned, it was all he could muster to try and stop himself from destroy everything around them. Hack away the land! Destroy everyone and everything. It was all their fault. Master Windu had fallen. How hard could it be to dispatch Yoda? And Obi-Wan- obi-wan, that bastard would be first on the list. It was all his fault, everything that was happening- he would die a slow, agonizing death. And it would give Anakin sheer pleasure in watching his old master pay for all that he'd done to ruin his life. He could imagine it now. Every gasping breath the old man would take would be one less second till his death. The Sith would have their revenge.

"Ani, Ani, Ani…"

"This is all Obi-Wan's fault! He's turned you against me!" Anakin yelled, still engulfed in his fury.

This time it was Padme who was not listening. Her eyes were tight shut, tears of utter misery pouring down her fresh cheeks. She clutched her swollen belly and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Anakin! You're going down a path I can't follow!" Padme sobbed, gasping for breath.

"Because of Obi-Wan!" Anakin spat.

"Because of you! Because of what you have become!" Padme screamed over her clogged throat.

Anakin yelled some more, but Padme took no heed. She was already suffering enough that Anakin's cruel words could no longer take effect. Only remembering the realization of what was happening could increase the pain right now.

"Anakin! Stop! Please stop! I love you!" Padme desperately cried.

Anakin didn't even bother to look back at her. He sensed…something. A disturbance in the Force.

Padme could see the figure of the one she had loved with her very soul standing but a few meters away. It would take 5 steps to reach him, to put his arms around him, comfort him like that time on Tatooine after he had come back with Shmi's dead body. It was 5 steps but seemed a million light years. Was this somehow her fault? Should she have tried harder? Was it something she did?

Padme was weak now, her body riddled with fatigue. The lava fumes were making her choke, and she could only pray the baby would be born healthy. Using up the very last ounce of her strength, she would try again, one last time. She knew she was dying. Already she could feel her body slipping away. For some unfathomable reason, she could sense the end was near. _Just stay alive for the baby, _she desperately kept thinking. _A new hope for the galaxy. _But she was so exhausted she could barely utter the words out loud. Desperately, Padme cried out, her voice choked with tears, barely audible over her loud sobs.

"Ana-Ana-Anakin!" she choked. " I Lo- I Love You! Anakin I Love you! Please listen to me! I Love-"

Suddenly Anakin heard a footstep. He had sensed it before, and he heard it now. Before he would've been glad to hear that familiar clunk from the boot, the swish of a cape. But not now. Now, that one step raised his hatred to a level not powerful enough to be recorded by words, camera or any form of media. He didn't even have to turn around to see where the noise was coming from. Anakin ground his teeth and spun around feverishly. Anger and hatred and the burning desire to hurt was burning off every inch of his body. He slowly raised his head and his glaring eyes fixed upon the figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi on the ships doorway, lightsaber handle in hand, ready to light.


	4. You will try, my old friend

**Authors note: **Argh I am STILL having writer's block, which is why my other story, Fly Wars isn't being updated. But for some reason this is a lot easier to write than that right now and I have to write SOMETHING so yeah….i apologize once again if its not as good as before, WRITERS BLOCK! Keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate them )

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan, to Padme, to Obi-Wan, and back to Padme again. His eyes narrowed menacingly. And then suddenly, it was like something inside him just evaporated. Any sense of his old self, his life with Padme, as the Chosen One, as a Jedi Knight, his adventures with Obi-Wan, his place with the council-all disappeared, replaced with a surge of evil so powerful his own body shook from the thought. Images of Mace Windu flying out of the window with one arm missing, younglings falling to the ground, their lightsabers cluttering around them. Palpatine's sinister words. _The Dark side of the force uses power far greater than you can ever imagine. _Those were the images in his mind now, as he searched inside Padme's chocolate brown eyes for an answer. For an instant, all he had felt was utter confusion and bewilderment. Then…hurt. How could Padme betray him like this? After everything he'd ever done for her. Now the sight of Obi-Wan had just triggered his rage and hatred. He was like a bomb, steadily ticking, counting down…

"You LIAR!" Anakin bellowed. Padme jumped back, burnt by Anakin's sudden fury.

She turned around and saw Obi-Wan standing on the deck of the ship.

"No. No! Anakin I swear-,"

"You're with him!" Anakin roared. "You've always been with him! You betrayed me! You were on his side all along! You brought him here so he could kill me-you came here so you could watch me die!"

"No! Anakin I--"

Padme clenched her fists furiously. Her nails dug deep into her skin, and she had to bite her lip from screaming. She had been so close. She _knew _she could've saved Anakin. If she had come earlier, if she hadn't brought Obi-Wan…even though she knew it was the right thing to do, she couldn't bear to see Ani, her darling Ani, turn into this beast in front of her very own eyes.

But as she opened her eyes, she saw her vision was blurred. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but instead of air was met with emptiness and an invisible force, grasping her throat, squeezing the life out of her. Her hands clutched her throat, trying to find the source, but found none. All she knew was that her body was giving way, everything was going blurry, her head was dizzy, the world spinning around her. In the background she could faintly hear the voice of someone speaking.

"Let her go Anakin!" Obi-Wan was yelling.

Padme's eyes glazed over. She felt herself fall down, tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. She choked, her mouth slowly gaping open trying to gasp for air. The next few moments seemed to pass in years. She was falling, down and down. She felt her head hit the ground. She felt her throat completely close, her heart rapidly slowing down. She felt her last tear drop, and stared into two blankets of deep blue. Anakin's eyes had always been his best feature. She could just stare into them whenever she felt miserable or lonely, and instantly everything would be all right again. The eyes she was looking into now were glaring down at her with a hatred she didn't know any person, even a Sith, could possess. Glancing to the left, she could see a hand, grasping the air, an invisible target. She remembered the warmth of his hands. One touch and all her worries instantly disappeared. She remembered the gushing feeling she had felt when Anakin had finally come home to Coruscant after all those months. She'd had to wait every single day, counting down, listening to rumors that he'd been killed. Padme blinked slowly, her breathing so shallow she couldn't feel it. She opened them slowly, and saw Anakin's lips, raised in a snarl, teeth bared, biting his lip. A trickle of blood dribbled down, staining the pink. She remembered back on Naboo where her lips had first met his. He had said he hoped it wouldn't become a scar in his heart. It had obviously backfired. As the last teardrop dripped off her cheek and landed with a soft fizz on the hot ground, Padme closed her eyes, her heart scarred by Vader forever.

Obi-Wan saw the state, alarmed. He stepped forward. "Anakin, let her go!" he cried, panicking slightly.

Anakin let his hand loose. He stared at it, moving his fingers back and forth disbelievingly. He stared at Padme's still figure on the ground. He couldn't describe how he felt. Completely emotionless. He was neither satisfied and happy, like he thought. But neither was he shocked monstrous. His thoughts were as blank as those of a battle droid. It was almost as if he was _incapable _of feeling like a proper human anymore. It was like he was just….a machine.

"You turned her against me," Anakin snarled. He could feel the hatred inside him bubble up again.

"You have done that yourself," Obi-Wan replied calmly.

The calm expression on Obi-Wan's face only angered Anakin more. He wanted to lash out, plunge his lightsaber deep into his stomach, whirl it around slowly. Spin his guts around, watch the pain on his face, hear his screams of agony. Then he would lift him up and throw him into the fiery lava, so he could watch him be burnt alive…

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin screamed.

" Your anger and lust for power have already done that," Obi-Wan continued, still calm. He unclipped his cloak and threw it on the ground. "You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind…until now…until now, you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me Obi-Wan," Anakin snarled, pacing. "I see through the ways of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do! I have brought peace, freedom and security to my new empire!"

"Your new empire?" Obi-Wan's calm expression shattered, Anakin was glad to see. He remembered back when they had been training at the temple, when Anakin had still been a padawan. They used to play a game, when Anakin had always pretended he had been the ruler of the galaxy, and that Obi-Wan had been a rival who was trying to steal his kingdom. It motivated the young boy and they'd always laughed so much the training would slow down. The young boy had been naïve then- and now Obi-Wan wondered, was he to blame? Was it really his fault? Had he been the one who had failed, not Anakin Skywalker?

Anakin smirked. "Don't make me kill you."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic! To _democracy!" _Obi-Wan cried, realizing more and more what was really happening. His heart sank as he got his lightsaber ready to fight.

"If you're not with me, you are my enemy," Anakin said, his eyes alight.

"Palpatine truly _has _brainwashed you," Obi-Wan sighed. "Only a sith deals in absolutes."

They both paced around in a circle again, wary of each others dominating presence.

Obi-Wan looked down at the lightsaber in his hand glowing blue once more. He was overcome with a feeling of sadness he had never felt before. He remembered in Naboo where he had promised his dying master he would train the boy. Qui-Gon was so sure it was Anakin who would bring balance to the Force. For a long time he had been convinced his master had been right. But it was a prophecy-surely it couldn't be wrong. Unless…unless it really had been his own fault all along. He had failed his Master, failed his padawan, failed the council, failed the Force. He raised his lightsaber.

"I will do what I must." Obi-Wan looked downwards, trying to blink back his tears. He had failed Anakin. Now he had to make up for his mistakes.

"You will try." Anakin growled darkly. "My old friend."

He raised his lightsaber, pointing it directly at his old master.

Bane the mad demon slayer- the fight will be in the next chapter P im probably gna write it like now anyway, just wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger so…)


	5. Dance of the sabers

**Authors note:** Ok, I've never tried to write something so action-y and one of the coolest scenes from the movie, no less, so I wasn't quite sure how to approach this. I think I could've done a better job, but I wasn't quite sure how to. So please please PLEASE leave some suggestions and comments so I can do a better job on the next chapter!

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a split second, bracing himself. The moment he opened them, he saw Anakin rushing at him, fury in his eyes. Casually lifting his lightsaber, he blocked most of the strikes Anakin threw at him. Inside him he was actually unquestionably nervous and frightened, realizing how strong his former Padawan had become. He had seen with his very own eyes how he had choked Padme without hesitation. If he was so engulfed by the dark side he could simply murder his wife without question, what would Obi-Wan, the one he blamed for turning Padme against him, be considered on his hate scale? He realized this wouldn't be an easy task, but he tried not to let his fear show. Anakin would see it and use it to his advantage.

Obi-Wan now used his full concentration to sparring. He couldn't attack just yet. Although he knew he had the experience, Anakin was definitely the stronger of the two.

There was no time for words, they were fighting at a pace where it was hard even to get a breath in. Instead, their lightsabers did the talking for the both of them, the buzzing hum and the constant zaps from when the two forces met playing a melody of its own. Up, Right, down, up again, left, right, across, back down…Obi-Wan had no time to think. He simply followed what his reflexes did. He knew one pause could cost him his life. He couldn't let Anakin win now. Twirling round and round, the clash of blues formed an ever spinning between them.

Anakin pushed forward with his attack vigorously. He knew he was stronger than Obi-Wan. Pressing his attack, he managed to force Obi-Wan backwards until he was almost at the edge of the ledge they were standing on. Their lightsabers hummed and clashed, with each new strike Obi-Wan took one more step towards the edge.

Obi-Wan's face was dripping with sweat. Sometimes he even forgot to breathe, so intense was the attack Anakin was making. He knew he was getting closer to the edge, but he couldn't attack Anakin just yet. Forcing himself to stop thinking and try and defend himself, he gritted his teeth and let his body take over. He knew one wrong turn was all it took.

Anakin swung his lightsaber with all his might in an elegant sweep, aiming for Obi-Wan's neck. He immediately ducked and Anakin felt his lightsaber swooshing into thin air. He turned round quickly to block a slash, then attempted a lunge. Obi-Wan neatly blocked it and pushed the sword away. Without thinking, Anakin raised his leg and kicked Obi-Wan straight in the chest. He watched his former master fly up in the air and quickly transferred his lightsaber into his other hand.

Obi-Wan, gasping slightly from the kick to his chest, still managed to twirl gracefully in the air and land on both feet, panting. Crouched down, he saw Anakin raise his lightsaber in front of him and advance his attack. Obi-Wan almost marveled at his former Padawan's skill. Anakin was surely stronger than any Sith. He even began to wonder if Master Yoda would be a considered match for him. But before he could ponder on it, he saw a flash of blue coming down from above his head and he quickly got back into focus.

Anakin was furious beyond any form of measurement. It was if he was giving off heat from his very own body, such was his loathing. Every blow he struck, Obi-Wan managed to block, but not without a loud grinding zap. Every attack he made contained all his strength and he sensed Obi-Wan beginning to weaken. Anakin felt a bloodthirsty satisfaction at knowing it wouldn't be far till the end.

With every blow his lightsaber received, Obi-Wan felt a slight jolt running up his hand to his arm, to his body. He could sense the anger and hatred flowing from his former apprentice. It had been the same that had flowed from his when he had been fighting Darth Maul back on Naboo, with his dying Master's lightsaber. But it was that fury and pure, utter loathing that had enabled him the motivation to destroy Darth Maul. Obi-Wan knew he couldn't hold on for much longer if Anakin was in this state.

They were on a bridge now, overlooking the lava bubbling around them. Although Obi-Wan was the one retreating, he held his ground firmly against Anakin's elaborate and dangerously elegant moves. Anakin twirled his lighstaber round forward, turned his back and plunged it backwards, aiming straight for Obi-Wan's stomach. Pushing it away, Obi-Wan attempted a neck strike, which Anakin calmly ducked under and blocked with a shunt. It was almost as if it was a dance-their lightsabers furiously twirling and twisting in time to the buzzing hums given off by every swoosh and strike-their own bodies whirling around in time to the rhythm of the duel. An elegant wave of movements, flowing like the viscous lava flowing down all around them.

Once again Anakin was pushing Obi-Wan backwards with his surge. Now they were inside a corridor, leading to one of the power control rooms. The furious hum of the lightsabers echoed in the small area, and pieces of metal flying from the walls where someone's saber had struck by accident flew past Anakin's ear. 2 glowing flashes of blue were twirling round and round, like a horizontal tornado. Anakin was getting tired of this. Glaring, he continued the assault, feeling the dark side of the Force running through his body, giving him strength. Sparks flew down from the walls like electric rain, hitting their lightsabers with a soft fizz.

Obi-Wan struck his opponent's lightsaber down and leaned in close to Anakin, as to attempt a grapple. But Anakin caught him from the back and Obi-Wan barely had time to turn around before he found himself in a saber lock. It was by pure chance his saber had been there at the right place and right moment. Feeling Anakin's hatred pour into the force he was injecting into his push, Obi-Wan only had his physical muscle power to try and get a hold of his own. He did not hate the boy, as Anakin hated Obi-Wan, on the contrary. He kept trying to remind himself it was his fault all along, and the boy's death, and his fall of the dark side, would be his to blame and his alone. He would rather have plunged himself into the lava than murder the boy he thought of as his son. But he had no choice. He was the last hope-the only hope, there was, for democracy to remain in this galaxy. Deciding to let this one go, he released his grip and lightly twirled his lightsaber around, letting Anakin stumble.

Anakin struck back without hesitation. Sweeping his lightsaber across in a horizontal arc, he was unaffected by Obi-Wan's block and easily lifted it up to strike from above. He knew he was in full control and Obi-Wan could only defend himself. Any form of offence would only ensure his former master's death, he was sure. He twisted round, his lightsaber wildly swinging round behind him. He turned back to face his opponent. Obi-Wan's face seemed to have aged 50 years within the last few minutes. But although it was grave, Anakin was furious to see there was no sign of giving up of weakening. With a curving sweep Obi-Wan took his first step backwards into the control room.

Using the force to quickly shift him to the side with incredible speed, Obi-Wan paused, trying to take a quick breath. It wasn't even 5 seconds before Anakin caught up with him, even more rage in his eyes. Anakin quickly struck his lightsaber to the left, where it was met by a zap-then towards the right where it was met with air. Every move that Obi-Wan managed to dodge or block only heightened his already raging hatred. The sound of zaps and loud hums continued to fill the control room. Obi-Wan attempted a low sweep, but stumbled as his foot caught the body of one of the separatist leaders on the floor. Anakin seized his chance and Obi-Wan barely had a chance to blink before Anakin's lightsaber came crashing down towards him. Knowing his life could end right there and then, Obi-Wan raised his own lightsaber and thrust it with all his might at the advancing flash of blue. A deafening hissing fizz was soon replaced by a loud crash as both lightsabers, dealt with maximum power hit one of the control stations. They were both blown backwards in a cloud of white smoke and sparks of ember.


	6. Even unto death

**Xxnikegoddess: **hey guys I've just come back from holiday so im officially back to fanfic..bored bored and very jetlagged woke up at 3:30 pm today..hehe..anyway I wrote this one while I was on holiday, on some scrap paper while I was in bed with flu..so enjoy and PLEASE review..flame..whatever you want.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both blades were stuck in stalemate-they knew the other's styles, blocks and strikes as if they were their own. It had always been Obi-Wan and Anakin, Kenobi and Skywalker, the wise negotiator who never panicked, with his former Padawan, the Chosen One with unmatched brash power and skill with the blade. Brothers in arms, best friends for life, two separate halves of a single Jedi powerhouse of a warrior. Theywere a team unbeaten, each individual's unique traits molding with the others' in perfect complementary form.

No one ever thought they'd hear the conjunction of 'Obi-Wan and Anakin' disappear, even in death. They would've gone down together.

Obi-Wan _versus _Anakin- why that was nothing short of blasphemy in its own right.

Although Anakin could feel his opponent retreating and giving him the offensive front throughout, he was too caught up in his rage to realize it was just part of Kenobi's strategy. Unlike himself, Obi-Wan always relied on crafy tactics, slow, planned strategies and creative swordsplay to get the better of his opponent. Anakin should've known that better than anyone else.

Obi-Wan realized they would be stuck in this stalemate possibly for hours-more than hours. Although Anakin's power was undeniable, Kenobi knew from years of sparring practice with his your apprentice what his weaknesses were. Obi-Wan could easily have won this battle a long time ago. It was the simple job of actually _striking _Anakin down, that Obi-Wan couldn't do. His mind would rather have guided his saber into himself than cut down the life of young Skywalker.

The battle had taken on a whole new degree of action now. The constant hums and grinds of saber exchanges took on an almost double acceleration in tempo, leaps sidestepped effortlessly and wheels of blue energy bouncing around so furiously, disturbing the air around them.

"Don't make me destroy you," Anakin snarled like a beast, as he met Obi-Wan's jumping rapid sai combo with a simple flying kick mid air.

Obi-Wan didn't reply, his eyes burrowed in deep concentration as his saber swung and grinded in front of him.

Anakin directed Obi-Wan's rushing blade into a control panel, but it was already broken and there was no damage except from the fist that lashed into Obi-Wan's jaw.

Obi-Wan allowed the force to guide the impact he received from the punch into an elegant backward roll. Ignoring the bitter taste of blood in his mouth, he kept his ground as Anakin leapt towards him. Concentrating fiercly, he let the force guide the heavy, focused swings of his lightsaber at his side. As Anakin's blade descended down on him in a rush of speed, he struck his palm out, channeling all the force that flowed from his veins to create a focus shockwave, a force of enermy surrounding the master Jedi and catching young Skywalker mid-air with full impact. Anakin was flung back into the wall with a heavy thud.

"Anakin Skywalker is dead! You killed him!" Obi-Wan did not speak his first words, but rather howled them bitterly like a wounded animal. Old master Kenobi, famous for his ever present calm and witty humor, even among _life and death situations_, had finally lost it at the hands of the one his own master had prophesized to be the chosen one; the boy he had come to know as his own son.

He closed his eyes, remembering his feeling when he had first met the small 9 year old on Tatooine. He had always been a little weary of the boy, from the very moment Qui-Gon had mentioned the prophecy. He remembered little Anakin staring at his padawan braid curiously, his jaw moving doubtfully. The confusion he felt while he watched Qui-Gon's body turn into ashes. The excitement in his face when his first lightsaber was placed into his hands! The awe in his eyes when he watched Obi-Wan demonstrate what could be done with the force. He remembered how Anakin-

-was now swinging his lightsaber in a dizzying, spectacular whirlwind of blue. Round and round, faster and faster like a tornado it went, his black gloved hand disappearing under an electrifying haze of plasma energy. Calling upon the power of the dark side, Anakin executed his final blow with a deadly sweeping strike.

But Obi-Wan met it with a block of equal determination and will, and Anakin's eyes lit up with fury as two forces of blue met in air, defying each other.

And then by instinct, the two former partners brought their palms out in unison, each knowing the other's intended action. It was as if the Force was magnetizing their hands together. And they both called upon it; Obi-Wan from the light, Anakin from the dark, and their palms met not one inch of each other, an invisible energy force field separating the two. Inside the little space was the only thing connecting the Jedi and Sith now-the knowledge that the other was the enemy. And it was the hatred of his enemy from Anakin, and the hatred of what the dark side had done to his brother from Obi-Wan, that finally drove the two apart. Anakin and his former master were thrown across the room to opposite ends, crashing into the control panels among the dead bodies scattered on the floor.

Anakin was not affected by the crash, and leapt up almost the second he landed in the corner. Grabbing his lightsaber, he leapt into the air and landed on one of the security hologram projectors in the centre aisle of the room. Running across the series of tables, his grip tightened on his glowing lightsaber. Tireless as he was, he had had enough. He had _earned _this moment, to wipe out the very last of the Jedi just as he had _earned _this enormous power and _earned _his unborn baby in Padme's belly. He had worked for it, killed for it, sacrificed himself for it, and earned it all _himself._ Now he was going to savor his prize. Somewhere in Coruscant his master Darth Sidious would finally bring the 850 years of Master Yoda's life to an end, and Vader would do the same to Obi-Wan Kenobi's beating heart. The Sith would finally have their revenge.

A dazed Obi-Wan groggily forced his eyes open and found he had barely a second to quickly roll to the side and let Anakin's saber hack into the metal plate and mangled wires of the control panel. A shower of fire white ember sparks rained down on them an an alarm began to while warningly, alerting them the force shield generator had been damaged by Anakin's blow. The shields, the force fields of energy supporting the building, the whole building, from the control room they were in to the small entrance door, was about to collapse.

Into the deadly lava below.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both felt the shudder as the construction hung loosely in air for a second-then ran.

They ran, from each other, from dignity, from the conflict. They simply ran for their lives. Or so Obi-Wan thought. He saw Anakin sprinting towards Obi-Wan, still determined to destroy the old man, deadly lava or not. He was sick of games.

Obi-Wan sighed as he watched his former apprentice dash at him, still intent on convicting the murder. He stuck his foot out, and watched as Anakin fell through the air, his saber handle flying after him. Lying on the table, Anakin rolled over to see Obi-Wan look down on him pitifully. His former master's saber was poised above his chest, ready for the kill.

_Don't give me that pitiful look, _Anakin snarled in his mind. He knew Obi-Wan could sense it. _Don't look at me like you're sorry to kill me-that you're sorry you made me lose. Kill me if you want, but don't you dare look at me like that. I'm not just another one of your victims you're going to have to kill._

Obi-Wan did not reply, in speech or mind, but simply looked down at his previous Padawan with great pain. So this was the end. Of everything. Obi-Wan couldn't quite finish it himself, but he let the force guide the glow of blue down, down straight down at Anakin's heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments! Suggestions! Just a note-I really suck at describing all the machinery and force field thingies and all that…so I know it's quite weak there. And yes as it says in the summary I do have a twist plot planned, so watch this space! Oh and I just wanted to thank **Bane the mad demon slayer, leigh the wonderlord, hareiyu **and **Erica Wattson **for constantly reviewing and giving suggestions throughout the chapters. Thanks guys, they mean a lot to me. Nikegoddess, out.


	7. A gold glint of hope

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to the sound of saber grinding against saber, the sweating and panting face of Anakin below. For once in the whole battle, and for the first time Obi-Wan had ever seen him, Anakin looked scared. His eyes had been stripped of the hatred and rage that had endured for the whole of the battle, but now had been replaced by pure terror and fear as he looked up into Obi-Wan's own. Obi-Wan saw his throat distinctively gulps he looked into his own, a lump nervously moving down the surface of Anakin's throat. His breath came in short, gasping intervals. His chest heaving up and down, it was as if he had been deprived of all the dark side and the powers he had possessed and was like a child again, back when they had found him on Tatooine. Just a pure, innocent child, oblivious to the world around him.

Obi-Wan was greeted by an alarming sense of not shock or frustration, but a strange feeling of relief. He hesitated, wondering why he was feeling what he did even though the answer was staring at him straight in the face.

It was that moment of hesitation that gave Anakin the chance to flip onto his feet and restart the battle. Obi-Wan softly cursed to himself and regained his balance. He set his composure to start the fight again but then they both heard it- the mighty creak of the building swaying from side to side, and then fall. They both lost their sense of balance and were hurled onto the floor where the crumbling building slid their bodies violently to the left. Obi-Wan heard the soft thump as Anakin's head hit the bottom of a table somewhere, and he quickly got up and ran out of the room.

He was met by the sight of a set of narrow pipes, the walls around them crumbling into the lava below. On the other side of them lay safety, and the only way he could go. He took a step onto the metal and almost fell as he distinctly sensed the shaking and tremor beneath his feet.

Glancing one last look at the swaying, collapsing building behind him, his face hardened. Anakin was nowhere in sight, and time was running short. Half-worried, half-relieved he wearily caught his balance on the pipes and steadied himself. _It's for the best,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself. _At least it wasn't me who…who…_ he couldn't continue. Gingerly he stepped over the bridge, being careful to keep his centre of balance intact at all times.

He had taken his first step onto the other side when he heard the deafening crunch of the building crumpling from the heat behind him. Obi-Wan turned around just in time to see the magnificent infrastructure fall helplessly into the lava below, emitting a low, painful groan. _Well that's it then, _Obi-Wan thought. _If he wasn't crushed to death the lava will have him._ The glow of his lightsaber faded and he pocketed it, slowly walking away heavy-hearted.

* * *

Anakin stirred, moaning softly. His eyes struggled to open and his head was pounding viciously. _Where am I? _he thought groggily to himself, though he was dreading the answer. Although he could barely open his eyes he the stench of burning metal lingered strong in the air and he knew wherever he was, whatever was happening he had to get out of there, and fast.

He staggered blindly, his hands waving around frantically as he tried to find the door. His whole body was swaying with the impact of the falling body and his whole body was aching painfully. His fingers groped around wildly, finally grasping some part of the burnt door or other, and he yelped in pain, letting go of the burning metal. His glove was singed and he felt the heat breeze over his metallic left arm. Smoke was flowing into his nostrils, his throat clogging up, every breath he took used up an enormous amount of effort, and he was already weak…

Then the room gave an almighty jolt, and Anakin was flung through the open doorway and out into the air. He gulped, gasping for oxygen and he found he was finally able to open his eyes again. He was flying through the air, right in the middle of the crumbling building he had just been in, now engulfed in flames; underneath him were a set of shaky, narrow pipes and on the other side was safety. And he was dangling in mid-air in the centre of it all, with perhaps 3 seconds to decide what to do before he fell to his death. Then he spotted it, a large cable, dangling from the top of the building on the other side. It was swinging back and forth, but would he have time?

He was falling before he could decide and saw the cable was as far away from him as possible. He saw the pipes below, the lava bubbling dangerously not a few metres below. He knew he couldn't balance on it, especially from a landing like this and besides the pipes would be hazardously overheated. It was lose-lose situation.

Then he saw the cable bounding back towards him, safety rushing towards him to save him from his doom. But it was too late- he was already seconds within hitting the lava…he had lost. He had failed the sith, failed himself…and not even at the hands of a saberduel but from his own land! The land he had conquered himself, dominated! He was worthless. It was better this way. On his last glance at the advancing cable, he thought he saw a glint of gold shining, like a last hope. But he must've been hallucinating-the only colors that existed on this planet were the fiery reds, yellows and oranges of lava and charcoal black of metal. He closed his eyes as he felt the first heatwaves of lava whip maliciously at his hair.

**Xxnikegoddess: **sorry its quite short today, but wanted to try and keep the 'suspense' up hehe…see if you can guess the next part, there's a sentence in the last part which gives a clue…till next update J R&R please and check out my new story, mission impossible: skywalker house hotel. Thanks for the reviews so far, I really appreciate them--


	8. A sinister surprise

**xxnikegoddess:** yeah i know it's been ages since i updated. But since i'm still in recovery from hospital (ankle operation) i was stuck at home all day for nearly a week and decided to take the advantage to basically lie around doing nothing, watch movies endlessly and redecorate my room with chock loads of posters, and computer didn't really occur to me. Well not fanfic anyway. But since hopeless4life demanded me to update, i wrote a really really long chapter to make up for it. It's going very AU now. So enjoy! And as always, reviews are loved.

* * *

Seconds passed in hours and Obi-Wan's heart pounded manically inside his chest like a wild drumbeat. His golden hair blew into his eyes and he blinked quickly as the sharp feathered edges tickled his lashes. His hand wound tighter around the unstable black cable as it raced against the wind towards the falling body of Anakin. Every millisecond that passed brought Obi-Wan one inch closer, but it also brought Anakin one inch closer-to the deadly lava. 

Obi-Wan could already sense he wasn't going to make it in time. It looked like he would be successful in sight, but his mind spoke otherwise. Gritting his teeth he cautiously let go of the swinging cable and stretched out his arm as far as he could. He felt as if his arm was being ripped from its socket by a machine, but it still wasn't far enough. And down and down his apprentice fell.

Obi-Wan was close enough to smell the first scent of burning leather as the waves of lava made their first contact with Anakin's body. Yet his arm was still too far away.

_No!_ he thought furiously inside his head. Fear jolted through his body like an electric volt, and he felt something he had never felt before- total and utter despair. It streaked inside his veins like poison, slowly eating him up from inside out.

And then in a sudden, almost spontaneous action he thrust his hand out and grasped the air. Anakin's limp body froze in mid-air, the pungent smell of burning hair filling Obi-Wan's nostrils. Concentrating as hard as he could while clinging onto an thin, unsturdy cable wire dangling dangerously over a lake of boiling lava, Obi-Wan let the Force run through his body freely and into his fingers. Anakin's bedraggled figure levitated upwards and out, further and further away from danger, and in one decisive thrust, Obi-Wan directed his former apprentice's body onto a narrow cliff a few metres above them.

Anakin's feeble body crashed onto the rocks with a thud, then rolled over before lying still. Although he wasn't moving, Obi-wan was sure he heard a slight cough coming from the boy. So he was alive. It had worked. He had saved Anakin, he himself was safe, no one was hurt. Despite the atmosphere and circumstances, Obi-wan found a broad grin molded onto his lips. Now, all he had to do was get himself onto real land, win Anakin over, and explain all this to the council. Oh and of course, Senator Amidala would probably be about to give birth any minute. His grin faded. _I have a bad feeling about this, _he thought to himself.

* * *

Anakin groaned and opened his eyes, to find himself face to face with a large obsidian rock. He turned his head and found he was on a fairly low cliff, alone and deserted. Spurts of lava shot up high into the air, so high they rose quite a few metres above from where he was standing. He patted himself down. His hair was singed at the ends, he smelt strongly of burnt leather and his ankle throbbed painfully. The scar above his cheekbone tingled from the heat. 

_Where am I? I'm supposed to be dead! What the hell is going on, I was falling, down and down into the abyss of lava below and then…_Anakin blinked and caught a glimpse of a lightsaber handle lying on the ground next to him. Anakin activated the saber. A ray of blue shot out and the handle grew warm in his hand. Anakin knew. _Nothing likemy old lightsaberfor comfort_, he thought to himself.He could almost hear Obi-wan's voice admonishing him inside his head. _Your lightsaber is your most important possession, Anakin! It is a matter of life and death! 'I'm sorry, Master' _Anakin would say solemnly, like every time before. '_It won't happen next time.'_

Anakin smiled to himself. _Without your lightsaber, there may not **be **a-_

_-Next time?_ Anakin jumped back startled. He knew that voice. That serious yet highly amused tone. The voice he had been hearing in his head from the minute he became a Jedi. But how had Obi-Wan communicated to him telepathically? And where was he anyway?

Anakin had never experienced this before. The voice inside was of course, always just memories and phrases repeated by his master too many times for his liking. But that-that had definitely been his Master _talking _to him. He closed his eyes.

_Master?_

There was no reply. He opened his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Focusing fiercely, he pictured Obi-wan's face inside his head. He was shocked to find the only image he could remember and picture clearly was the one of his former Master…struggling with pain and concentration as he swung from a _dangling cable line!_ What was _that _all about? Trying to erase any theories he had, he kept the bizarre picture in his mind and willed himself to talk to the image. He tried again.

_Obi-wan?_

_Anakin, are you alright?_

Anakin was surprised to get an answer so fast. And Obi-wan had asked him if he was…alright. Flashbacks of the last hour or so played back in his mind at a high speed. Blades whirling. Buildings crumbling. Obi-Wan standing over him, saber poised over his chest. Padme's limp body stranded in front of the ship. And torrents of lava. Yet he was safe and sound, standing here with only a few burnt hairs and clothing. Obi-wan had saved him. After what he'd done, Obi-wan had probably risked his own life to bring him to safety. He had been half unconscious, and if he could remember correctly, falling straight into an ocean of lava. Obi-wan could've cut him down like a destroyer gunning down a torrent of clones, or just let him fall into the lava. He had tried to kill him; murder him in cold blood even. For what? Obi-wan was more than just his master. He was his mentor. His guide through life. His best friend. His brother. The father he had never had.

_What about Padme? _he unconsciously thought. He could feel the anger starting to bubble inside him again. _She betrayed me. She brought Obi-wan so he could kill me. She knew he would kill me and yet she brought him anyway, **knowing **he'd kill me-_

Anakin paused. She hadn't lured him into a trap. She hadn't _tried _to distract him while Obi-wan was standing there, waiting. Come to think of it, if she had told Obi-wan where he was she wouldn't have brought him on her ship. She hadn't even brought Captain Typho with her! And Obi-wan- Obi-wan wouldn't have gotten on her ship, it would've been too dangerous. He had probably snuck on without any of Padme's knowledge. _He _was the one who hadn't noticed, because he was so engrossed in _her, _in what she had to say, in what great things he had planned for her.

Because he loved her so much.

She hadn't told Obi-wan where he was, even though she knew he would probably become the most powerful man in the galaxy. And a Sith at that. She was wiling to put the whole galaxy in danger to protect him.

All he had wanted to do was protect her, and he had turned into a near cold-blooded murdered. She had protected _him _so much more than he had ever managed to protect her. And too late, he now realized, she had also protected him from the truth. He stared down at his hands. Hand and glove. He felt like an absolutely useless failure.

_Anakin? Can you hear me? Are you alright?_ Obi-wan's voice interrupted his thoughts.

He didn't exactly know what to do or say. His mind subconsciously spoke without him willing it.

_What will I say? What if he's hurt because of me? I can't…_

_Anakin!_

Anakin jolted. Had he been thinking _that _aloud?

_Yes, master?_

_Listen to me, Anakin, I haven't much time. I sense…something. A very great disturbance. I need to know if you are with me or not. No ponderings, no thoughts, no questions. I just need a yes or a no. We can discuss things later._

He's giving me a second chance, Anakin thought to himself, emotion clogging his throat up. His eyes were about to tear up if he wasn't careful. After all I did, he just…he knew it wouldn't be a simple apology, and let bygones be bygones. But he could tell from Obi-wan's voice it was going to be okay. It was all going to be okay, no matter what.

_I'm with you till the end, Mas-_ Anakin paused . …_Brother._

There was a short, pregnant pause.

_This just keeps getting better. _Anakin could almost see the slight but highly amused smile creeping up on Obi-wan's serious expression. He couldn't help but suppress a grin. He was all forgiven, just like that! Well, for now. And right now that was all that mattered. They were going to escape. Together as a team. Kenobi and Skywalker once more. A team that would never be separated again.

Obi-wan's voice became stern and sharp once more. _Listen to me, Anakin. I know you have a lot of questions right now, but we really don't have a lot of-_

_Where are you?_

Obi-wan continued as if he hadn't heard. Or sensed. Or however this telepathic communication thing worked.

_-time, so you're going to have to listen to me without interrupting, asking questions, saying anything. Follow my directions **clearly, down to very last minute detail.**__Is that understood?_

Silence.

_Anakin, did you hear me?_

_You told me not to say anything, master, _Anakin communicated with a giggle. He was too happy to be alive and have Obi-wan there he couldn't care less about the circumstances.

_The dark side never really **did **change the real, cheeky, troublesome, rebellious old padawan of mine did it. Now, Anakin. I'm being completely serious here. I want you to get back to Padme's spaceship the shortest way you can, the quickest you can-_

_Padme! Is she-_

_She is **fine,** Anakin, Threepio is with her. Use the Force to guide you through a safe path to the spaceship, then I need you to prepare the shuttle for take off. As fast and efficiently as you can. Make R2 initiate a lockdown protocol system on all the doors save the main one, and leave that one only half open-_

_But why-_

_Anakin, I have TOLD you, there is no time! Make sure everything is locked down and secure. **Make sure you are in the pilot's seat, ready for take off as soon as you get in. No matter what happens, you must remain in there. NO MATTER WHAT.** Anakin do you copy?_

_Yes, master. But what about you? Where should I meet you?_

There was a slight pause.

_I'll meet you at the ship in 15 minutes. If I'm not there by then, you must leave. And make haste._

_What are you-_

_Anakin. Your priority is to get off this desolate planet as fast as possible, with your wife. Your main and only priority. Is that understood?_

_Yes, master. But-_

_Remember. 15 minutes and then off. Or if anything…unexpected happens you must fly away AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE. Do not even THINK of getting out your lightsaber. Remember, one more unnecessary minute here is one more necessary minute of Padme's life in danger._

_Master, where ARE you-_

_This is the last word, Anakin. I must concentrate if I am to meet you back at the ship in one piece. 15 minutes, fly. Any danger at all, fly-_

_What if we don't meet-_

_-Then you will leave without me!_ Obi-wan sounded almost angry now.

Anakin hung his head. The whole time he had been standing on this cliff, his hair billowing in the wind, discovering this new skill. Too happy that it was over. Realizing what he had done and slowly realizing what the consequences would be. He was so young, so naive…

_I'm sorry, master._

_The Force will bring us together again, Anakin, somehow. _Obi-wan's voice calmed down inside his mind, and picked up a more soothing tone. _I promise you. Now go! I need my full concentration._

_Yes, master. And don't be late!_

Anakin smiled, turned around, and began to run. He knew the place better than anyone else, half destroyed or not, he _would _follow Obi-wan's instructions exactly, no matter what. For once, he let his pride sink below his priority and was going to complete this mission, with no unexpected surprises. Heck, if the dead spirit of Grievous popped out and started talking to him, he would carry on, onto the ship. It was the only thing flowing through his mind. _Back to the ship, back to Padme, as fast as you can. Back to the ship, back to Padme, as fast as you can._

He hadn't been concentrating fully on where he was going, and was very relieved to see the silver gleam of the ship in the distance, not too far away. On the other side of the broken bridge that he now stood on. His heart leaping inside his chest nervously, he gathered up the Force inside him, took a few steps back then sprinted to the edge of the broken shards of the same bridge he had ran across to greet Padme barely hours ago. In one almighty leap he soared through the air, the Force drawing him to the other side with a powerful pull.

_Anakin!_ Obi-wan's voice suddenly rang out alarmingly in his mind. Anakin's concentration immediately snapped and he found himself once more, falling, falling…

But this time he was wide awake, and without hesitation he whipped out his lightsaber mid-air and threw it fiercely into the edge of the platform where he was supposed to have landed. It sank in with a satisfying hiss. Then as he fell and drew near eye level with his plunged in lightsaber he struck out his hand, calling upon the Force. The saber shook violently, creating cracks in the ground around it, but it did not budge.

_Oh crap, _Anakin thought.

_Are you really that unhappy to hear me?_ Obi-wan replied sarcastically to Anakin's rhetorical thought.

Anakin ignored the voice in his head and gritted his teeth in concentration, focusing all of it on the saber that was rapidly passing away out of sight. Then subconsciously, the frustration and anger inside him began to bubble. Obi-wan had nagged him endlessly about hurrying to the ship, and now he was about to fall into the lava again because of him!

Suddenly a flash of blue sprang out from the edge and shards of rock scattered in the air as the Force pulled Anakin and the blade together, drawing them together like a magnet, so that now Anakin was pulled up to almost ground level. With the blade safely in his hand he backflipped in the air and landed neatly on his feet. He stood there for a moment, proudly admiring his quick thinking. But there was a nagging in the back of his head he couldn't quite get rid of. The blade hadn't shifted at first. But when he had gotten annoyed and angry at Obi-wan's untimely interruption…no. He was not a Sith. He did not rely on his negative feelings for power. It was just that the first try rarely worked. That was all.

His mind snapped back to Obi-wan. He cleared his mind.

_Master?_

_Yes?_

_Yeah, er, so why did you call me? And distract me? And almost send me back into the lava again?_

Once again, Obi-wan ignored his chiding tone. _Anakin, I have…I just wanted to warn you, I have a very bad feeling about something. Something…sinister and very dangerous. And it's very close. Just get to the ship quickly. _

_But you said fift-_

_I know what I said, Anakin, I'm getting there as quickly as I can. Just follow my instructions and don't argue. I can't shake off this bad feeling…I fear both you and Padme are in danger. That is all. Hurry._

The words 'Padme in danger' clicked in his brain and he quickly turned around to run back to the ship.

And found himself face to face with the leering face of Darth Sidious.


End file.
